1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phone directory service. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system for providing a phone directory service for a user terminal which has subscribed to a mobile communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A business phone directory service provides a user with a list or names of businesses (e.g., stores) pertaining to a specific category or region. The user requests a specific type of business in a specific region, and receives a list identifying businesses of the specified type. Such a service is called a “yellow page service”.
Generally, a yellow page service realizes a search function for a “Yellow Book” indicating a phone directory for businesses which is published by a telephone company based on the interne, and is a new type of interne service which provides advertising and information at the same time based on an advantages of a phone directory and the convenience of access to the interne.
Recently, as a yellow page service is provided to mobile terminals, a service by which a subscriber of a mobile terminal, i.e., a user is provided with more detailed information regarding an advertising provider located near his or her location. However, until now, business information of all advertising providers which is loaded by a communication provider has been searched for regardless of an inclination of an individual user. That is, the conventional yellow page service has only listed simple information, without considering an inclination of an individual user. Thus, the technology of the related art cannot handle an effective advertising service which reflects personalities of users.